femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alika (Flashman)
Alika (Claudie Lange) is a beautiful leader of an all-female counterfeit gang, in the 1967 Italian film, "Flashman". She first is shown at her hideout, and she ruthlessly belittles and beats up one of her henchwoman for coming up with a bad plan. Next we see her team up with another gang leader named Kid (Ivano Staccioli). Kid has recently killed an English scientist who has discovered a secret serum that makes people invisible. Kid has murdered the scientist and is now using it to steal money. At the same time, Lord Alex Burman (Paolo Gozlino), a member of the British Royal family, is attempting to get the serum back. He uses a super hero costume and goes by the name of Flashman. Kid breaks into the jail and roughs up Alika who is being held by the police. She agrees to work with Kid. Alika and Kid attempt to swindle money out of a Shiek, but it goes awry, when before they can coheres him into signing a contract, they kill him by mistake. When his daughter Princess Melinka (Michaela Pignatelli) and bodyguards come barging in, Kid uses the formula to fake his suicide. Alika and Kid escape and Flashman and the Princess Melinka team up to find some answers to who did this. Flashgun's sister Sheila (Anne Marie Williams) and Melinka hide out, but are discovered by Alika and Kid. Alika has a struggle with the Princess before knocking her out and gagging her. They also tie up Sheila. They leave Sheila tied up, and chloroform Melinka and place her body besides a train track. Alika double crosses Kid, knocks him out and steals the serum for herself. Flashman arrives just in time to save the Princess, and then chases Alika into a shipyard. She climbs up to the top of a large ship with Flashman right on her tail. She decides to use the serum to get away, but has cut herself in the process. She strips out of her clothes and the audience gets a great opportunity to see her gorgeous body before she disappears. Flashman is able to use the blood trail to locate her back to a small motor boat. The two have a water chase scene, which ends with Alika seemingly getting away. However, Kid chases her down on the beach and runs her into the boat with his car. He then gets out of the car and shoots Alika dead while she is still invisible. Trivia * Claudie Lange played the evil Queen Taliade in the 1964 Peplum movie "The Invincible Brothers". Gallery screenshot_3625.png screenshot_3627.png screenshot_3628.png screenshot_3629.png moviesflashman07.jpg screenshot_3630.png screenshot_51994.jpg screenshot_3631.png moviesflashman08.jpg screenshot_3632.png moviesflashman09.jpg screenshot_3635.png screenshot_3636.png screenshot_3637.png screenshot_3638.png screenshot_3639.png screenshot_3640.png screenshot_3641.png screenshot_3642.png moviesflashman12.jpg moviesflashman10.jpg screenshot_3644.png screenshot_51989.jpg screenshot_51992.jpg screenshot_51990.jpg screenshot_3647.png screenshot_3648.png screenshot_3652.png screenshot_3653.png screenshot_3654.png screenshot_3656.png screenshot_3657.png screenshot_51993.jpg screenshot_3658.png screenshot_3660.png screenshot_3661.png screenshot_3666.png screenshot_3667.png screenshot_3668.png screenshot_3662.png screenshot_51991.jpg Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:1960s Category:Boots Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Boss Category:Greedy Category:Attempted Murder Category:Murder: Gun Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Catfight Category:Man Kills Villainess